Star-Boy: Stars and Galaxies
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: There's a new super hero in town! If you're a Marvel or DC universe fan, this may be a new favorite super hero I made! I'll update my other stories soon; in fact I already made two new chapters to Please fix my broken heart, The Fallen Angel, Phresh, Crimson Blood, and My high school memories will never end. Please review on my stories! Not really a YGO story, sorry! Review! Enjoy
1. Introduction

Star-Boy: Stars and Galaxies

_Introduction_

Rock, Sand, dirt, and other rubbish flew in different directions and the core blew up in a big explosion; destroying everything in its way. The whole planet was destroyed.

"Get any survivors, metals, and other good resources we could use. Now!" a noble looking man yelled in a gruff voice.

He was king of the Charĭdison Galaxy. King CharlÏe.

"My king! Watch out!" one of the soldiers who work for the king yelled; for there was a huge chunk of rock from the planet heading towards his king.

The king jumped out of the way to avoid the rock, but the machine he used to blow up the planet was damaged badly.

Part of the machine came unattached and flew off into space unnoticed. It flew to one of the lower class galaxies. The Milky Way. It landed on the only planet of life in the Milky Way; Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Lewis, do ya see that?" a country accented voice asked. A young girl with sandy blonde hair looked up to the sky; her hand shielding the sun from her pale blue eyes.

"See what?" Another country accented voice spoke up. A young man with milky chocolate brown hair stood next to the blonde too looking up at the sky.

There, in the sky was some sort of meteor, with a light brighter than the suns, falling from the sky, aiming into the couples corn field. With the sound of a high pitched scream and leaving a trail of gray powered smoke behind it.

'_BOOM' _

It landed straight into the couples corn field.

"Oh my!" the blonde ran towards the light and dark gray ashes that was in the middle of their corn field.

"Angela, wait up!" Lewis, the brunette, chased after her.

Angela coughed as she entered the smoky air. She waved her hand in her face to clear her sight; getting closer to the fallen object.

Angela looked down in the big hole where the thing had crashed.

In the hole was a ball with a light faintly glowing in it. The light dimmed then glowed brightly every two seconds. Suddenly, the ball transformed into a human looking baby.

Lewis finally caught up with Angela.

"Oh lord." He murmured as he saw the baby; still trying to catch his breath in process.

"How could a baby fall from the sky and still live?" he asked. Angela ignored him still looking at the baby in disbelief. Then she spoke.

"It turned into a baby. It was a glowin' ball at first."

Then she looked at Lewis, "Don't just stand there! Go get the thing!" She pushed him forward.

Lewis climbed down into the hole and picked up the sleeping baby. He gave the baby to Angela then climbed back up from the hole.

Angela rocked the baby in her arms. She studied the baby, it had a weird looking birthmark on its left palm in shape of a star; she ignored it. Then she looked up at Lewis, "I've always wanted a baby."

Lewis looked shocked, "You mean-!"

"Shhh! He's sleepin'!" Angela shushed him.

"That thing is a he!? And you mean you wanna keep that alien baby!?" Lewis whispered.

"Yes and why not?" Angela asked.

"Because it fell from the sky for god's sake!" He threw his hands in the air, "It could kill us in our sleep!"

"Oh hush, Lewis. You think too much of the negative outcomes." Angela walked towards the house she shared with Lewis, with the baby in her arms. "And I'm namin' 'em Joseph." She said; walking in the house.

Lewis face-palmed himself and followed after Angela.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**Tampa, Florida **

**_**16 years later…**_**

**'****_Beeeeeeeep!'_**

**Kids filled out of classrooms filling the hallways of ****Leto High School. **

**A young boy with dirty blonde cutted hair, green eyes, and olive skin walked to his bright red locker. Another boy with dark brown long hair, brown eyes, and olive skin tapped on the blondes shoulder; trying to get his attention. **

**"****What, Peter?" the blonde asked; sounding annoyed. "I swear to god, if it's about that chipmunk crap…"**

**"****Haha. No, no, no, Joey. Remember that bet we made?" he smiled at the blonde.**

**The blonde, Joey, shook his head. "No, I don't recall rememberin' that." **

**"****Oh come on, Joey! You have to remember!" Peter, the brunette threw his hands in the air. **

**"****Well maybe, Peter, if ya tell me what it was, I might remember!" Joey got his stuff out of his locker then slammed it shut. **

**"****You promised me to go inside that creepy field near the bus stop." Peter reminded him. **

**"****Oh yeah. When?" Joey asked. **

**"****As soon as we get off the bus stop, man!" Peter and Joey walked down the hallway heading out of the school. **

**"****I knew that, Pete. I was just playin' with ya." Joey and Peter got on their bus that was waiting for them outside of the school.**

**_Charĭdison Galaxy..._**

**"****My lord, we've searched many galaxies and a whole lot of planets, but one..." A explorer bowed to his king telling him the story. **

**"****Okay… and? Have you found my cord?" the king asked.**

**"****No, my kind, but what I am asking is that can you please fund this next voyage?" the explorer asked. **

**"****To where?" the king asked. **

**"****The Milky Way, my lord." the explorer answered. **

******"Fine, I'll fund this voyage, but you better bring back my cord." the king stood up and walked away. **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**The two boys', Peter and Joey, stood in front of the creepy deserted yard full of dead grass, trash, metals, and rocks. It looked exactly like a dumpster with trash, metals, and rocks piled so high. **

**"Joey, I dare you-" Peter started, but Joey cut him off. **

**"Wait man, how long do you want me in this place?" Joey asked feeling nervous. **

**"What Joey?! You chicken?!" Peter walked around Joey in a circle making chicken noises. **

**Joey slapped Peter, "No! I was just wonderin'!" **

**"Haha! Whatever, You have to stay in there for 25 minutes straight! If you chicken out, you have to dress as a mutt for two weeks!" Peter started to howl like a dog would. **

**"Dude, quit it. Fine, I'll do it. Don't go gettin' people here to watch or be runnin' off leavin' me here alone." Joey warned him. **

**"Whatever, bro." Peter pushed Joey in the field, "Haha now go, dude!" **

**Joey didn't look back, he stepped farther in the field scanning the area. "Looks safe, but creepy." he mumbled.**

**"What did you say there, Joe?" Peter yelled with a big smirk on his face, "Haha! You scared bro?!"**

**"Dude, just shut up! Tryin' to concentrate!" Joey became irritated. **

**"Haha concentrate on not being chicken!" Peter made chicken noises again. **

**Joey ignored Peter and kept walking in. He turned left between big rocks. **

**The farther Joey went into the place, the creepier and darker it got, creeping out Joey. **

**Suddenly something moved. Joey looked in the direction of where it moved. Then something growled and moved again. **

**Joey's eyes widened and he ran in the opposite direction of the noise. **

**A big Rottweiler jumped out of a pile of trash chasing Joey, with white foam dripping out of the dogs mouth and ripped up, bloody skin. **

**"****Oh shoots!" Joey ran and ran, but the dog was faster. Joey ran through junk and rubbish trying to find a place to hide. **

**Joey ran through a maze of junk and rocks losing the dog. An opening appeared and Joey ran to it hiding behind a huge rock. Then Joey began hearing a rummbling sound from under him. The ground beneath Joey's feet fell with him following. **

**The 30 foot fall shook Joey. He had scrapes and cuts all over himself; dirt powdering his body. Joey looked up from the hole to see nothing but a cloudy gray sky and rocks and trash. **

**"****Great." Joey shook the dirt from his hair, "I fell into a sinkhole." Joey threw his hands in the air. "Woo Hoo." Joey said sarcastically. **

**Joey started to walk around the hole looking at random stuff that caught his interest. Then he came upon some weird wire that had some kind of ancient looking writing, but somehow Joey could read it. **

**'****_Of destruction to...' _****Joey read off the cord. Apparently the cord had been attacked to something else by the looks of it. The rest of the sentence must be on the other piece of the cord. **

**Joey started to look around the hole trying to find another piece of the cord, but couldn't.**

**His left palm started to burn. He look at his, his eyes widening slowly. **

**There, on his left palm was his birthmark that was glowing brightly then dimming faintly every five seconds. "Oh my god…" he whispered in disbelief. **

**Suddenly, the light stopped altogether only leaving the sensation of the burning cooling down. **

**Joey pocketed the cord and tried climbing up the hole to get out. The dirt was too soft so he kept falling.**

**"****Argh." he tried again, but fell. **

**He looked up to see a thick root sticking out from the soil. He tried reaching for it, but couldn't, so he tried jumping up it. On his third jumped, his whole body shot up into the air. **

**Joey's eyes widened and he looked down. He was so high up in the air. He was flying. He safely landed on the ground outside the hole. He looked down into the hole still shocked. He ran away from it trying to find his way back to Peter. **

**Then he ran into the dog. **

**The dog growled at Joey, the white foam still coming out of its mouth. **

**Joey's hand shot up; the birthmark glowed again then…**

**'****_BOOM!' _**

**A ball came out of Joey's palm hitting the dog; making it turn into ashes. **

**Joey's hand was burning from the feeling. He looked at his palm to see that the star-shaped birthmark had stopped glowing.**

**Joey ran past the dog; back into the maze. His memory hit him and instantly he knew his way out.**

**He ran to where he had came from and saw Peter there, on his phone. **

**"****Peter!" Joey yelled, running towards him. **

**Peter looked at him and smirked. "25 minutes didn't pass, man! Keep your butt in there!" Peter yelled back. **

**Joey stopped running and stood still. "How much more time is left?" he asked.**

**"****7 seconds." Peter told him. **

**Joey rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." **

**Joey waited for 7 seconds and walked out of the Junk yard when he heard Peter's timer go off. **

**Joey walked to Peter; looking at his left palm. **

**"****What's wrong, man!? Was there a huge spider chasing you!? Haha!" Peter yelled. **

**Joey looked up at Peter, his eyes wide. "I have powers!" He yelled. **

**Peter has a twisted confused look on his face, then he laughed. "Haha! You were scared so bad that you started to think you have powers! Haha!"**

**"****No, dude. I fell into this sinkhole and my palm started glowin'." He showed Peter his palm, but it wasn't glowing. "Then I flied out of the sinkhole. The dog that was chasin' me, I blasted it and it turned into ashes!" **

**Peter didn't believe Peter, "Uh, whatever, chicken." He started to walk to his house, leaving Joey behind. **

******"****Argh!" Joey looked back down at his palm and ran towards his house to tell his parents' what had happened. **


End file.
